1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club having a weight member provided between a head and a shaft thereof so as to lessen the twisting force of the head of the golf club when a player is playing golf.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a golf club generally comprises a shaft, a head and a grip. When playing, the grip of the golf club must be held properly, and the correct posture assumed to strike the ball. Then, the ball is struck and travels away from the tee.
However, due to the irregular configuration, the high density and the weight of the head and the long length of the club, when the head of the golf club is moving at a very high speed from above a player""s head to near the player""s feet, a twisting force must be applied on the head of the golf club. This force may cause the head portion of the golf club to be twisted, so that the actual striking point must be deviated from the preliminary striking point, which may cause the ball to fly in an undesired direction. It can be appreciated that the stability of the golf club is affected by the twisting force caused on the head of the golf club.
Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide a golf club with a weight member provided between the shaft and the head to reduce the twisting force applied on the head so as to improve the stability of the golf club.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a golf club having a weight member provided between a head and a shaft thereof. The weight member is optionally made of materials with high density and has a weight substantially equal to the weight of a standard head of a conventional golf club minus the weight of the head of the golf club of the invention. Thus, the weight of the head is less than the standard head of the conventional golf club, and the whole weight of the golf club is equal to the standard conventional golf club. As a result, the twisting force applied on the head of the golf club is thus lessened. Therefore, the stability of the golf club is improved.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.